Will You Be My Valentine?
by WriterEpiphany
Summary: A Valentine's Day Party, Turns into a drunken night of passion. Oneshot


_**So, Basically what happened with this was I had an Idea and I went with it. I hope you enjoy. **_

Will You Be My Valentine

**Freshman Year**

Quinn sat at her desk unimpressed and slightly disappointed. She pulled heart shaped papers out of her locker. She didn't get why she was so popular. In all honesty, she knew that she was a bitch to half the students at her school if not the majority. She hated Valentine's Day. It was the one day that she was reminded of her constant misery. The only thing she looked forward to was going home and drowning herself in a well-deserved gallon of chunky monkey.

She hated the fact that she had to endure the school bus because her father could pick her up from school. It was frustrating for her to know she would be on a bus with a bunch of happy couples. It just wasn't something she wanted. Why did her dad have to take her mother to Hawaii for Valentine's? She packed her backpack and headed for the door. She supposed it was better than walking. Her whole mood had been bitchy all day.

For a High School freshman, she was very well known throughout her school. Though she supposed that would happen when she supposedly the biggest slut at McKinley. She still couldn't forgive Puck for starting that stupid rumor. It wasn't her fault that she lost interest with him after a few fucks. It wasn't her fault that she lost interest very quickly.

If it had been up to her she wouldn't have given her virginity to a prick like Noah Puckerman. Though she'd never let him know that he was her first. She walked out of the school building heading for her bus. She couldn't wait for when she got her license as she approached the bus with the numbers 564. She walked up the steps into the large yellow colored vehicle to find exactly what feared. There were couples everywhere. It made her sick as she sat in an empty seat. She immediately put her ear buds in so she could drown out the sounds of the people around her. The only thing she desired was a quick retreat. She just wanted to go home and be alone.

It didn't take long for the bus to get her home but the ride felt like an eternity. She didn't know that her feet could carry her so quickly to her house. She was almost overjoyed to fell the rush of the artificial air on her face. She closed the door quickly locking it behind her. She dropped her stuff on the ground and hurried to the kitchen and immediately began raiding the refrigerator for the ice cream she so desired. She finally found it. She closed the freezer and retrieved a spoon from the utensil drawer. She enthusiastically jumped on the couch and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV and popped open the top of the ice cream.

As soon as she was about to dip in she heard knock at the door. She let out a frustrated sigh as she got up to open the door. To her surprise, she was greeted by a bright smile. "Rachel," Quinn said as the brunette lifted two grocery bags in her small hands. "What are you doing here?" Quinn questioned as the short girl smile seemed to widen.

"I know how much you hate Valentine's Day. So, I decided since we're both alone…we can be alone together." She brought her attention to the bags in her hands. "I even brought junk food and crappy romance movie so we can make fun of them." Quinn lightly smiled. She quickly stopped before Rachel said anything.

"Fine," Quinn let Rachel in. Rachel went to their typical spot on the couch. Quinn followed behind her after locking up the house. Rachel began unpacking the bag.

"I see you've already started without me." Rachel teased as Quinn sat next to her. Quinn looked longingly at her best friend. She quickly fixed herself on the couch next to Rachel. She grabbed her ice cream and began eating. She knew that Rachel would be eating any of the ice with her knowing that the small petite brunette was vegan. Quinn examined the food products that Rachel had purchased and realized she couldn't eat any of it.

"You got all these for me?" The blonde asked. The small Jewish girl lightly nodded at the question. She just felt like it would be a nice gesture. Quinn was the closest thing she had to a Valentine this year. Quinn grabbed the Ice cream again and her spoon and kicked her feet up. She began shoveling the ice cream down her throat. It felt much need. Rachel grabbed the controller and flipped through the guide.

"What do you say to _Failure to launch_?" Rachel said with a goofy smile on her lips. Quinn nodded quickly. It was one of their favorite bad romantic comedies. "I thought you would like that." Rachel said as she hit the ok button to send them to the movie.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's lap. She had eaten too much. She didn't want to see anymore junk food as long as she lived. She was so glad she didn't have school the next day. Rachel was stroking her hand through Quinn's hair. She didn't even know she was doing it. Quinn took comfort in the feeling of her friend being so close. They were into their third movie: _Never Been Kissed_. Rachel was really into the movie. She occasionally looked down at Quinn to see her reaction to the movies. Rachel seemed like she was holding something in. Quinn had noticed her glances but said nothing.

"Quinn," Rachel finally said. Quinn gave a sound of acknowledgement resisting the urge to purr at the feeling of Rachel pushing gently through her hair. "I have a question." Rachel said. She began to turn a light shade of red. Quinn let out another sound. "You have to swear you won't laugh though." Quinn looked up at her friend and immediately became intrigued.

"Okay, I swear," Quinn said. Rachel couldn't look her blonde headed friend in the eye. She opened her mouth to speak a few times and quickly shut it again. "Rachel Berry, if you don't hurry up and spit out the question, I'll tickle it out of you." She playfully threatened.

"Okay…what's it like to kiss someone?" Quinn looked at her friend in disbelief. Rachel blushed even more. "Don't look at me like that." Quinn sat up on the couch smiling, trying so hard not to laugh. "You swore you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not laughing. I'm smiling at how pleasantly adorable you are." Quinn said. "I can't believe you've never kissed anyone before." Quinn said. "Kissing is kissing; I can't really explain how it feels." The blonde looked at the blushing Rachel. She raised her eyebrow, staring at the girl who was avoiding her eye contact. "Why are you so curious?" Rachel looked down at her finger and began fiddling with them.

"It's just everybody's, you know, not a virgin and I haven't even been kissed." Rachel said. Quinn looked at her with an uncertain look.

"Being a virgin isn't a bad thing?" Quinn said.

"I know but I really want to know what it's like to you know what it's like to at least kiss someone." Quinn looked at her with deep contemplation. "Just forget I said anything. It was stupid." Quinn took Rachel chin in her hand and turned Rachel to look at her.

"Rachel, shut up for a second," Quinn leaned in and gently touched their lips together. She held their lips together for a few seconds. It wasn't what Quinn had expected. She had to hold herself back from going any further. It was taking everything in her not to push Rachel against the couch and have her way with her. It wasn't a lust thing. It was a need that she was selfishly denying herself of. She didn't know what the feeling was.

Rachel has filled with confusing feelings herself. This was what it felt like to kiss somebody or was just the way in felt to kiss Quinn's. As cliché as it sounded she swore she felt fireworks. Rachel didn't want the feeling to stop. It was sweet and beautiful and it was her first kiss with Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had to pull away or she felt like she wouldn't be able to stop. She half-heartedly pulled away. Rachel let out a light protest to the loss of contact. Quinn starred Rachel in the eyes as if the kiss didn't affect her. Rachel was blushing. She didn't know what to say. Did it entail a thank you or a comment? Was she supposed to feel weird inside or all mushy and stuff? Was she supposed to want to do it again and again?

"Can we get back to our movie night now?" Quinn finally asked when she was sure that the confidence had returned to her voice. Quinn turned back to the movie not being able to continue looking Rachel in the eye. Rachel sat paralyzed for a few moments. How could Quinn just act like nothing happened? Rachel turned in her seat following Quinn's example and paying attention to the movie. She didn't know what to say but she really wanted to kiss Quinn again but she dared not ask.

**Junior Year**

Rachel strutted into the door of the house of Noah Puckerman. It was Valentine's Day yet again. It had fallen on a Friday so the great Noah Puckerman had decided to a party with only selected few. In all honesty, she had no clue why she had been invited. She wasn't exactly in Puckerman's circle of friends. She half expected that she would be the butt of every joke but she would tolerate it because she didn't want to be the only loser home alone on Valentine's Day.

Noah greeted her with a smile. "Jewish Princess you came!" Puck said in a more pleasant way than she had expected. "Come on in and join the party!" He said. She looked around. There were more people there than she expected: a bunch of jocks, cheerleader and other popular kids and even ones who weren't so popular. However, with all the people there, she still felt like she didn't belong. She began to wonder why she had showed up in the first place. There was no one there that she knew; no one that would possibly give her the time of day. She walked through the house and into the living room and found an empty spot to sit next to a couple making out. When she sat down, she identified the couple as Santana and Brittany, two of McKinley's prized Cheerleaders. It wasn't surprising for her to see the two making out so intimately. They hadn't even noticed her presence on the couch and they smell of alcohol and were obviously drunk.

Rachel sighed to herself as she pulled out her cellphone. She began to type a text message to Kurt considering asking him to pick her up. She had asked the boy to come with her but had been quickly denied. Her loyal best friend refused to go to a party where he was likely going get bashed for being gay. Rachel felt the presence of someone sitting next to her. She looked up at the figure next to her.

"Hey Rachel," It was Finn Hudson, the high school quarterback and one of the most desired guys at school. She blushed a bit at the fact that he knew her name. It was surprising. "I can't believe you're actually here." He said in a cheerful tone.

"Neither can I," She quickly agreed.

"When I asked Puck to invite you, I didn't think he would."

"You asked Puck to invite me?" She questioned not understanding his reasons why.

"Yeah, I wanted you here so I could get to know you." Rachel didn't know why but she wasn't into him like the other girls were. Sure, He was attractive she supposed but she didn't like him the why she thought she did. It made her a bit uncomfortable to know that he was coming onto her a bit. She could play dumb but she knew that wouldn't work for long. She felt his hand on her bare leg. She hated the fact that the feeling made her sick to her stomach.

Rachel quickly thought up an excuse to get away from him. "I'm going to go get a drink." She pushed his hand away trying to hide the disgust. "You stay here, and when I come back, you can get to know me all you want." She said managing to maintain a smile as she disappeared into the kitchen. There were a crowd of people in the kitchen. She made her way of to the cups. She really wanted a drink.

As she made her way over to the drinks, she accidentally bumped into someone really hard. "Watch where you're going," The person ordered turning their attention toward a mousy Rachel. Rachel looked up at the person who seemed to hover over her.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said in the smallest voice. Not even ten minutes being there and she already wanted nothing more to leave. She wouldn't even look up at the person she had bumped into.

"Rach," Rachel heard a familiar almost friendly voice. Rachel cautiously looked up. It was Quinn. Rachel felt her heart beat faster and faster. It took every ounce of restraint she had not to hug the blonde in relief. Ever since their kiss freshman year, things had gotten weird between them. They hadn't talked in a little more than a year because of the awkwardness and Rachel had hated losing her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…invited." Quinn sneered.

"How did you get here?" Quinn asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"The bus," Rachel said bashfully. Quinn looked back at the guys she had been talking to and told him to give her a minute. She grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her away from the kitchen. She walked towards Puck, who was in the middle of talking to some random girl. Quinn tapped him on a shoulder.

"Puck, I need your bedroom key." She yelled over the sound of the music. Puck looked at her and then at Rachel. He smiled a bit perversely. "Don't even go there; it's not like that; just give the fucking key asshole." He handed her the key with the smile still on his face. She grabbed the key and pulled Rachel toward the bedroom. She opened the door and stepped through the doorway, Rachel following close behind. She looked at Rachel.

"Why did you come here?" Quinn asked.

"I was invited," Rachel said a bit offended by the question.

"I figured that!" Quinn said in frustration. "Do you know what can happen to you at a party like this? Do you have any idea?"

"What do care? I came to have fun." Rachel said. Quinn looked conflicted.

"Rachel, you could get drunk and someone can take advantage of you. Something bad can happen to you! I'll take you home." Quinn said. Usually Rachel would abide by orders but the way Quinn was acting; for some reason, it infuriated her. Quinn had stopped talking to her not the other way around and now Quinn wanted to act like she cared. It pissed Rachel off a bit.

"What do you care what happens to me?" Rachel said. "I'm surprised you even still know my name." Quinn was surprised by Rachel's aggressiveness.

"Of course I know your name." Quinn said.

"Yeah sure, we haven't talked since freshman year all because you didn't wish to speak to me anymore."

"You stop talking to me!"

"So not true, you got all popular and you forgot I even existed! You were all weird around me after we kissed." Rachel said. "And if I remember correctly you were the one who kissed me."

"You were basically begging me too!" Quinn said.

"Screw you Quinn!" Rachel left the room content on doing the complete opposite of what Quinn wanted her to do.

**An hour later**

Rachel was on to her fourth drink. She had found Finn awhile after Quinn and her had had an argument and she had been hanging with him for a while drinking with him, flirting and now dancing. She was drunk off her ass but she could care less about that. It hadn't mattered to her that Finn couldn't dance and it was slowly getting less revolting to have the jock constant boner rubbing against her. Rachel was pretty wasted and everything seemed not to matter anymore.

"You want to get out of here?" Finn said in her ear. "Or go somewhere more private," Rachel just giggled a bit. She pushed away a bit. She was slightly uncomfortable but she couldn't portray that in her drunken state. She just kept giggling and dancing. The awkward football player began dancing with her again.

Rachel's eye caught a glimpse of Quinn who was throwing back a few drinks of her own. Quinn was doing body shoots off of one of the cheerleader's. She saw Puck approaching her and Finn. He stood in front of Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, how do you feel about doing body shots?" Rachel didn't answered she giggled. "If that's a yes, you get to do them off of Quinn Fabray." Rachel lightly blushed as she looked over at Quinn, who had pulled off her jacket and shirt and sat up on the bar. Rachel smiled bashfully and shook her head in agreement. He looked at Finn. "Mind if I borrow your dance partner?" Finn angrily shrugged.

"Sure," She followed puck to the home bar, where some guys were sprinkling salt on Quinn's stomach. Puck poured Rachel a shot of vodka. The guys put a lime between Quinn's lips. Rachel looked a Quinn seemed to be super complaint with ever thing. "Ok Ladies, Rachel, what you have to do is: take the shot and then lick the salt off of the cute blonde here and then take lime from her mouth with yours." Rachel laughed.

"Okay," Rachel said. Puck handed her the drink. The crowd around them began cheering. Rachel quickly took the shot placing the glass on the bar. Rachel looked a Quinn's bare body. Within seconds her tongue would it's was up the salt trail the start at Quinn jeans and ended at her bra. She stopped and looked at the lime between Quinn's lips. She leaned for the lime but before she could take the lime she felt something sweet on her lips. She recognized the feeling. She knew Quinn's lips were on her own. She could hear the crowds cheering at their kiss. They thought it was just a kiss that was all in good fun but it had been much more than that. When Quinn released her lips, Rachel had felt the reluctance. Neither of them had wanted to stop.

Quinn leaned up to Rachel's ear. "What do you say to us going somewhere a little more private?" Quinn whispered at they got the next girl ready for body shots. "To…" She paused slightly. "Talk," Rachel smiled and shook her head in compliance. Quinn slipped on her jacket and began saying something quietly to Puck. He hands her a key and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on," She whispered.

"Okay," Quinn led Rachel to a room that seemed like it was the guest room. Quinn unlocked the door and pushed open letting Rachel in first. Rachel watched as Quinn stepped into the room locking the door behind her. "So what did you want to walk about?" Rachel said with a giggle. Quinn grabbed for her and kissed her again with no intention of stopping. Quinn pushed her backwards towards the bed. They both were drunk but it seemed like she were getting wasted off of each other.

Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth and was a bit surprised when the brunette skillfully returned the action. Obviously, Rachel had been practicing since their first kiss. Quinn was extremely jealous that someone else had been kissing her Rachel. Rachel was hers. No one else could touch her. Quinn found herself getting more aggressive. She grabbed Rachel by the hips pulling her closer.

"Rachel," Quinn said parting from Rachel's lips and on to her neck. She lightly pushed Rachel on the bed pushing herself on top of her. Rachel liked being completely under Quinn's control. She felt Quinn's hands go up her torso. Quinn continued her assault on Rachel's neck. "I want you." She said as she greedily kissed Rachel's neck. "I've wanted to do this for so long." Quinn said. She knew that she was probably saying too much.

She was finding Rachel's clothes to be troublesome and irritating. She stripped off the girl's skirt. "I'm sorry this took so long for me to do this." Quinn said. Rachel found herself trying to maintain some rational thought.

"Is this okay with puck?"

"He won't care," Quinn said disregarding the question. Then in her drunken state, she had a thought. She stopped kissing Rachel and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay with this?" Rachel smiled and let her hand touch Quinn's cheek.

"Of course, I'm okay with this. As long as this is with you, I'm more than okay with it." With a smile, Quinn continued her assault on Rachel's body.

Quinn half awoke from her deep sleep feeling around for her cellphone that was going off due to the alarm. Her hand moved to where she assumed it would be but she only felt warm skin at her touch. She quickly remembered the events that had transpired. The fact that it was Rachel lying next to her…necked. Last night, they had had drunken sex; good sex but still drunken sex. She remembered every clumsy touch, every word said, every stolen kiss, and every moment of their night together. She remembered it more vividly than any drunk should. Rachel was still sleeping soundly which was more than she could say for herself. She began to panic a bit.

She knew that they both were drunk off their asses but she still felt guilty. However, it wasn't because she slept with Rachel; it was because she didn't feel guilty. She had enjoyed every second of her discretion with Rachel. She wanted to do it over and over and over again. The feelings confused her but everything seemed a bit clearer. She sat up in the bed and walked to the bathroom which she automatically found to be a bad idea. Her head was spinning. She reached the bathroom and washed her face in the sick. _"You fucked up big time this time Fabray."_ She thought to herself. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid,"_

She felt her stomach churning. She bent over the toilet vomiting. She held her hair back. She knew she shouldn't have drank so much and made a note not to do it again. She wiped her mouth. She washed her mouth out with mouth wash. She looked in the mirror. She frowned. _"Idiot,"_ She walked back in the room. She saw Rachel sitting up in the bed. Rachel acknowledged Quinn's existence by covering herself. If Quinn wasn't just as embarrassed, she would have smiled at the color red Rachel was turning. Quinn swallowed hard.

"Are you…" They both said in unison. Quinn looked at her and finished what she was saying. "Are you okay?" Quinn said. Rachel looked down.

"That was my first time." Rachel said. Quinn was surprised. Now, she felt even more like a jerk for not regretting what had happened. "You always manage to be my first, always on Valentine's Day too."

"Rachel I…"

"You were my first friend that day in kindergarten, my first crush in third grade, my first kiss in 9th and now…" She paused and begun to cry. "We shouldn't have slept together because now you'll leave."

"Rachel, I'm not going anywhere. Let me take you to get some coffee and we can talk about this." Quinn said. Rachel cried harder. Quinn quickly went to her not desiring to see her cry anymore. She sat next to her on the bed. "Rach," Quinn said affectionately. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear that I'm not." Quinn's promises were falling on deaf ear. "You know…when we first kissed…I couldn't stop thinking about you." Quinn said. "I feelings were…so confusing and I ran away from them because I didn't think…no…I didn't want to be rejected by you. So, I tried my best to keep my distance away from you." There was guilt from that. "I'm so sorry for that. I like you Rachel. I like you a lot. And I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I really do. Seeing you that friendly with Finn made me so mad!" Quinn said. "But there was nothing I could do. So, I drank and drank. I mean, I only want you to be that way with me…Sober of course." Quinn could see Rachel's cry had ceased.

"Really,"

"Yes," Quinn quickly thought. "What do you say we start this off right?" She proposed. "Without the alcohol, without the avoiding," She smiled. "I take you on a real date and we start from there." Rachel looked dumbfounded. "Do you want to go on a date on me?" Rachel wiped her face and looked at Quinn.

"Yes," Quinn smiled.

_**Tell me what you think. Please Review and let me know. But that's it. I hope you liked it. :)**_


End file.
